Body over Mind
by Basjetball
Summary: Imagine if Mike couldn't turn back 37. Mike/Maggie
1. Chapter 1

**17 Again**

**What happens if when Mike was 17 again and fell in love with Maggie? What happens if he was 17 and cannot return being 37?**

**Oh and by the way, this is my 2nd fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 17 again.**

**What if?**

**MIKE POV**

I was walking around in my senior high school. I saw my senior high school team and along with the past teams. I end up staring at the was like he was staring at the confidence, smiling image of his youth.I kept staring at it.

"You know someone in that picture?" a voice said startling my thoughts.

I turns around and see a tall, kind-faced old, janitor stands behind him, mop in hand.

"Yeah, I do. Me. I'm in the centre there," I replied.

"Adolscene can be cruel," he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask I added "I had life by the balls in that picture. Everything was possible. Then a few minutes later, pffffft, all gone."

"For of all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these: `It might have been...' " the janitor replied.

"That'll be my epitaph," I told him.

"We all have regrets," was all he said.

"Why's it have to be this way?" I asked him.

"Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't. You never know who's listening Michael" he replied.

I wistfully eyes the old photo and looks back to the janitor.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"What are you doing dad?" my son Alex asks

ALEX, 15, messy hair and slight, and MAGGIE, 17 and awkwardly pretty, appear at the other end of the hall.

"Hey guys, I was just talking to-" I said.

I looked back to the janitor...gone.

"Never mind, sorry i'm late. You ready to get some dinner then?" I ask.

They made their way towards the door. I was limping though.

"Why are you limping?" Alex asks me.

"Tweaked my back pumping iron. Very heavy iron" I replied.

Alex, Maggie and I sit before dinner. Alex eats heartily while Maggie quietly pushes her food around.

"I bet your chomping at the bit for hoop season to start," I said guessing I was right.

"Yeah, the guys and I are running drills, scrimmages and getting in shape" Alex said.

"That's my boy, remember it's not how big you are, it's-" I said.

"It's how big you play" Alex interrupted me.

I did a fist bump with Alex.

"What about you Mags?" I ask.

"She got into Georgetown" Alex replied.

"You did? That's fantastic" I said.

"It's no big deal" she says.

_Really? No big deal?_

"It's a huge deal. I'm proud of you" I told her.

She remains quiet so i also asked "Am I missing something?"

"You wouldn't understand," she replied.

"Try me," I challenged.

"I have a lot of emotional stress right now. My friends are all going to different schools, I'm not even sure... " she said, but i interrupted.

"That's not stress. Wait `til you get out into the real world, get a crappy job, have some smarmy twerp- boss calling you bro-ski" I said.

Maggie just rolled her eyes.

"Did you get the promotion Dad?" asks Alex.

I just forced a smile hiding my disappointment.

We went back to my place. I just went to back to talk to Scarlet.

"A little late for delivery isn't it?" I asked Scarlet.

"Dom was in the neighborhood. He offered to make a dump run for me.," she replied.

"Doesn't he live 30 miles from here?" I said.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"Come on. He's been after you since 10th grade and he's after you now." I told her.

"At least someone's after me." was all she said.

I smiles playfully and begins to serenade

"In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you."

Scarlet shakes her head.

"Please Mike. This isn't going to work, this isn't high school" she says.

_What?_

"Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd, and I'm hungry like the wolf." I said.

I flirtatiously stalks her. Scarlet fights smiling.

"You can stop now. It's not working. mike" she said.

"Mouth is alive, with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf" I said.

Mike gets close to Scarlet's face. She smiles, stops herself and pushes him away.

"You no longer have the right to invoke the "wolf." she says

I eyes the yard...it's a WRECK...holes and mounds of dirt everywhere, carcasses of dead plants, bushes and flowers strewn about.

"Why are you destroying the yard? Scarlet stops shoveling, wipes dirt from her face?" I asked.

Scarletsaid "I'm gonna use it as a showpiece for clients. Thanks for asking"

"Kind of a big undertaking isn't it?" I asked

I am a landscape designer. Then again you barely took an interest in my work so I guess that's a fair question." she replied

An awkward silence.

I didn't get it.

"I'm sorry. But maybe this is what you needed. Maybe it's time you looked for something else?" she asked.

_What?_

"That's a great idea, Scar. Because there are so many options out there for a 36 year old with only a high school diploma." I sacastically say.

"It's all my fault isn't it?" she asked.

_Huh?_

"I didn't say that," I say.

"No, but it's what you think" she says.

I didn't know what to say.

"I never asked you to marry me," she says.

"But I did," I tell her.

She shakes her head in fustration.

"I'm sorry you're not happy with the way your life turned out Mike, really, I am, but you're not the victim here." she says.

Scarlet goes back to shoveling. I turns, steps, falls into a hole.

_My life sucks!_

I am driving alongside the Los Angeles River. Suddenly I hear thunder.

Lightning flashes. I see the Janitor leaning over the railing looking into the raging river. Mike brakes, throws his door open, jumps out into the pouring rain.

"Get away from there!" I yell

Mike, blinded by the rain makes his way to the railing. The Janitor's gone again.

"Oh no! Hello!"

Mike leans over the rickety railing, looks down... The phosphorescent water swirls angrily...rising quickly. It's mesmerizing. Magical. Mike can't take his eyes off- lightning flashes. Mike's 17 year-old face reflection stares back up at him. What the- CRACK. The railing BREAKS. Mike FALLS...SPLASH...headlong into the river.

**3rd Person POV**

Ned, wrapped in a robe, tissue between his toes, wobbles to the door so as not to mess up his freshly polished ! "I've been worried sick! **WHERE-**"Ned opens the door...standing before him is Mike, covered in MUD. His ripped, grimy suit now hangs off of him because...HE'S 17 AGAIN. Ed's eyes widen with FEAR.

**MIKE POV**

After battling Ned and talking to him that it's really me, I realize I should talk to the janitor. I went to the school.

Finally a female janitor steps out of the room.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Can you tell me where I can find the night janitor?" I ask kind of sounding desperate.

"I'm the only custodial engineer currently employed here."she says.

"There was an old guy, white hair. I showed him this picture of me"

I points to the 1989 team photo

"Of you? That picture's from 1989."

I back away from the picture and the Janitor.

Confused, I stumbles to the bathroom. He's about to enter, three letter jacket wearing JOCKS, STAN, JAZZ and KEVIN, burst out laughing, knocking me on the way by.

**3rd Person POV**

After meeting with Alex, Mike drives off out of the parking lot. To his left he saw Stan and Maggie making out against Stan's Mustang. Mike pounds on the horn, scaring them apart and then drive's off.

**Mike POV**

I went back and went to talk to Ned.

"Mike, I was reading a link and I think you're going to be 17 again and start your life off as a 17 year old. You can't change the effect from what I read" Ned said.

_What? _

I told Ned I want to be back to high school, from what happen to Alex being bullied.

"I know you're going to suck me into this and I'm not going back there, Mike. You'll never get me to go back to Fitch. Never!" said Ned.

After a while, we were at school. Plus I got transferred to school.

I just enter the classroom. I see Maggie.

_Wow she is very pretty. Wait, what did i just think?_

The teacher came to Maggie and I hear the teacher say "If you flunk senior calculus you'll be lucky to get into beauty school, missy. So, if you plan on slacking your way through my class, don't. Save your parents tuition money and pick up a blow dryer"

I couldn't help but angrily stand.

"Enough," I say.

The teacher look confused.

"Do you think humiliating a 17 year- old in front of her peers is helpful or do you just get off on it?" I challenged.

"And you are?" the teacher asks.

"Mark" I reply.

**3rd person POV**

Stan signals his friends, takes out a lighter, flicks it, leans forward and places the flame between Mike's legs. The flame glows red against Mike's jeans. The Jocks and Bras pull out their cells and begin videoing. The teacher scribbles on a pad 'you've earned yourself a trip to the principal's office. Welcome to Fitch.' Adams rips the paper off, holds it out towards Mike. Mike sniffs at the air.

"Is someone barbecuing?" Mike asks

**(BEAT) YYYYEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW! **

Mike LEAPS out of his shoes. A FLAME runs up his crotch. LAUGHTER. Mike, SCREAMING, runs around the room fanning his package.

"Get out, Mr. Freedman!" the teacher yells

Mike snatches the slip from Adams and out the door.

There was a packed lunchroom. The cliques sit amongst themselves. They notice all the kids hunched over staring at their phones. Mike enters carrying a bag lunch. A BLACK BURN MARK on the crotch of his pants. Someone spot him yells "Go Hot Pants! Do your dance, Girl!"

The entire cafeteria turns to Mike and erupts in laughter. As Mike passes each table, we see the kids are watching his `fire dance' on their phones. Mike approaches a table of the 3 biggest losers in school, unkempt hair, fat, acne. Mike begins to sit when- biggest loser say"Look, we feel your pain. We really do. But life's hard enough, Brother."

Mike nods, continues on past the snickering and catcalls until he sees Maggie and the Wonder Bras.

Meanwhile Maggie, Samantha, Jamie and Lauren pick around plates of cafeteria food.

"What's the big deal? He stuck up for me in class. It was a nice thing to do." Maggie said.

"He's coming. Pretend you're not here." Lauren said.

Mike approaches, big smile. The Wonder Bras look off in every direction except Mike's.

The Girls continue looking away, ignoring Mike.

Mike drops down next to Samantha and across from Maggie.

**MIKE POV**

Suddenly I hear the sound of a boucing ball.

"Bro-ski, what are you doing at our table?" asked Stan.

Maggie just said "Nothing. He was just leaving." Maggie nods for Mike to go.

"We should do this again sometime." I said sarcastically. I stand up.

Stan pulls Maggie up, starts making out with her, hands all over her.

_I was furious, but I think there's something with it... Happiness? No. Sad? Yep, but not bothering me too much... uh oh, I am jealous. Is this good or bad?_

"Get your hands off her, you little _punk_" I tell him.

Oops. Stan stops groping, steps over to me, a solid foot taller than him.

"You got a problem with that," he said.

Mike looks around...the entire cafeteria watches. _Boy, i really want to say yes i do have a problem with that and she's mine to love!_

"No," I say.

Stan takes my hat off, picks up an ice cream from Maggie's tray, puts the ice cream in the hat, places it back on Mike's head and smushes it down.

_Okay boy I am jealous that you have Maggie, but now you also made me mad at your personality_

I just walk away thinking _what's wrong with me, am I in love with Maggie? _

After thinking for a while...I realize _I love her romantically. What do I do now?_

**So what do you think? **

**I am working on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**17 Again**

****What happens if when Mike was 17 again and fell in love with Maggie? What happens if he was 17 and cannot return being 37?****

**Body over Mind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 17 again**

* * *

><p><strong>I have gotten better at writing stories! <strong>

**Also I feel sorry for not updating...in 7 months. Wow...7 months. I guess I've been making a lot of stories, 9 currently. Don't worry, I will not write any new stories just work to complete stories that I have started, so right now I have 4 stories in progress to work on.**

* * *

><p>"It was terrible and evil. I had my beanbag lit on fire, videoed and sent to every member of student body!" Mike yelled.<p>

"Yeah, I caught it on youtube. That was really funny," Ned laughed.

"They mocked my phone and my clothes. Not to mention my daughter got a tongue bath in front of me and I think I have mint chip in my ears," Mike added.

"Isn't high school great," Ned smirks.

* * *

><p>As Ned kept on drinking beer, Mike decided to head to school to search for the janitor.<p>

To his luck, he sees the janitor.

"Hey I've turned 17!" Mike yelled running up to him

The janitor turns around and said "this is what you wanted right,"

The words cause Mike to freeze.

"You've wanted to turn 17, now you are. There is nothing you can do about it," the janitor says.

"What?" Mike asks.

"You are 17. You will age, you are not immortal, but you will never turn back 37. Goodbye Mike, or should I now say Mark," the janitor replys walking until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...I understand. This is short, but it's an update. The update in 7 months you've been dying for! Anyways, sorry if it's short. I recall the first chapter like 2500 words and this chapter is like 500 words.<strong>

**I will update and this time, you're not going to wait a long time like 7 months. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Body Over Mind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 17 again**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for not updating in exactly 3 months. Personally, I don't know how much people like this story, so do you mind giving me a review if people are actually reading this. Anyways, here's the third chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>During the usual pre-school ritual, Stan, Jazz, Kevin, the Wonder Bras and Maggie all hanged around Stan's stang. Stan and Maggie wrapped in a heated embrace, kissing.<p>

HONK. A horn blares. Stan and Maggie jump out of the way. The tinted window rolled down revealing the new and improved Mike. Mike winked and then rolled on past.

"Was that-" Samantha wondered.

"Did you see-" Jamie wondered.

"I told you he was cute," Lauren laughed.

Mike walked down the hallway, handsome and hip. Samantha, Lauren and Jamie were texting by their lockers. Mike strutted up to them and the Bras smiled.

"So I've been here a couple days now and I think I got it figured out. You girls are lesbians, right?" The Bra's jaws hit the floor. Mike walked off, a huge grin on his face. '_Man, that felt good' _he thought.

Mike stepped into the cafeteria carrying a tray, scanned the crowded room and found Alex seated at a table alone. It's a heartbreaking image. Mike approaches him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Mike asked Alex.

Alex looked at him with a shocked expression, "Mark? You look totally different"

Mike sits across from Alex.

"Could you move to the left a little?" Alex asked him.

Mike went inches left, peeked behind him...2 girls were eating lunch together. The one facing them is a cute Latino. The Latino smiled. Alex quickly shied away.

"Who's she?" Mike asked.

"Nicole Lopez. She's in my Spanish class," Alex replied.

"Have you spoken to her?" Mike asked

"No. I get all stupid so I just stare," Alex replied.

Mike was about to tell Alex the story about how he met his mother when he decided to close his mouth. _'Why talk about it? This is my chance at being seventeen again, I shouldn't freak out my son or should I now say, friend' _he thought.

"What's going on tonight? You wanna hang out? Do something?" Mike asked

"Really?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah you could show me around"

"Cool" Alex smiled.

The Wonder Bras sway in and took their seats at the VIP table.

Mike had to fake it that he didn't know where he lived, "So where do you live"

Alex told him the address, but he already knew it.

"I'll swing by your house around 7," Mike rose from his table.

"I wouldn't go over there. Stan and his Baboons have lunch this period," Alex warned him.

"Don't worry. I'll see you tonight," Mike reassured Alex and then he strolled over to the Bras' table, plunked himself down.

Mike started a conversation, "Did you girls catch Ellen yesterday? Rosie was on. Melissa Etheridge jammed-"

"You're so rude! We're not gay. We like boys," Samantha interrupted him.

Jamie started to back her up, "Yeah, Samantha's a total slu..." Samantha's jaw drops.

"Last New Year's Samantha made it with my boyfriend," Lauren said angrily.

Samantha argued back, "I was on like 5 Red Bulls! I can't believe you keep bringing that up"

The Bras' begin to bicker amongst themselves. Mike pulled out his new iPhone, plugged the earphones in his ears. The Bras immediately stopped bickering to ogle the phone.

Jamie looked at it, "Rad phone".

"I know. I'll text you...not. Later...much," Mike rose from the table.

"Like we'd ever give you our numbers," Samantha scoffed.

Stan, carrying a basketball, his goons and Maggie came up behind Mike.

Stand smiled,** "**Heads up!" Stan whipped the ball at Mike. Mike, cat-quick, spun around and caught the ball. The whole cafeteria turned their attention on Mike and Stan. Mike pointed to the name `Stan' on Stan's letter jacket.

Mike started to say "Stan. Did mommy sew that on there so you wouldn't forget your name?" with laughter erupting from the Students.

Stan growled, "You think because you got a haircut and new clothes people'd forget what a fag you are?"

Maggie held onto Stan's arm which irritated Mike, "Cut it out, Stan. Let's eat"

"Give my ball back, bee-yotch," Stan growled. Mike ignores him and starts dribbling.

Mike started to say "You know, Stan, I feel sorry for you."

"You don't know me," Stan said.

Mike spoke loudly now, playing to the cafeteria. "Oh but I do. All too well. You're the man. Captain of the basketball team. Dates the pretty girls. High school is your kingdom. Stan and his Posse tap fists. Mike dribbles between his legs, but people, Stan's a bully. Why? It would be way too easy to say Stan preys on the weak because he's simply a dick,"

At this point Mike saw Stan and Maggie glaring at him, but he continued, "No, Stan's more complex than that. According to leading psychiatrists Stan is a bully for 1 of 3 reasons. 1, under all that male bravado there's an insecure little girl banging on the closet door trying to get out. 2, like a caveman, Stan's brain is underdeveloped. Therefore Stan is unable to use self-control so he acts out aggressively. And the third reason- Mike holds up his pinky then spins the ball on it. I'd argue that Stan suffers from all 3"

The entire cafeteria laughed hysterically. Mike feigned whipping it back at Stan, who recoiled, then gently rolled the ball back to Stan. **  
><strong>

"Don't hurt yourself big boy," Mike smirked.

Some students, including Alex erupted in laughter. The Wonder Bras eyed Mike with new found lust. Mike walked away ignoring the attention he's receiving.

Mike counted to himself, _1...2...3. _He ducked just as the ball whizzed overhead, rocketed across the cafeteria landing on Miss Goodwin's tray, splattering her with food. She glared at Stan. Mike's iphone buzzed and on the screen, the Wonder Bras digits appear.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Ned picked up the phone.<p>

"It was incredible! I was incredible! You should have seen me! I humiliated Stan in front of the entire lunchroom. Everyone was clapping. The popular girls were begging to give me their numbers!" Mike said.

Ned asked, "See what happens when you put a little lipstick on the pig? Did you manage to get sent to the principal's office?"

"Man, I feel great! I even shot some hoops after school. No aches. No pains. Gotta run, Buddy," Mike hung up.

* * *

><p>The Aston Martin car pulled up. Mike climbed out, walked to the door, took a deep breath and rang the bell.<p>

"Coming!" a voice said that Mike thought was Scarlett. The door opened revealing Scarlet in her dirty yard attire. "I've been dying to meet you. I've known your father since-" Scarlet gasped out, she was speechless..visibly stunned by the resemblance...

"Is something wrong?" Mike asked.

"No. It's just...you look like...No. I'm fine. Come in. Please."

* * *

><p>Scarlet and Mike sat across from one another. Scarlet stared at Mike as if examining every pore on his face.<p>

"And you say Ned Freedman is your father?" Scarlett questioned.

"That's my dad. All 68 inches of him," Mike lied.

Scarlet looked at him,"You don't look anything like him. If you don't mind me asking, who's your mother?"

Mike began to panic, "My mother...she...she was...a..." Mike spied Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment on a table. "a convict. In New Jersey. They met while dad was at Princeton. She was on parole. B&E, fist fighting, shanking. Nothing major. But she's dead now," Mike continued.

Scarlet looked at him, "Oh? I'm sorry"

Mike stared at the women in front of him, he felt no desire or love towards her...'_maybe it's because I'm 17' _he thought. "Yeah"

Alex appeared at the door interrupting, "Yo Mark, let's do this,"

"Nice to meet you," Scarlet said, "Alex, be home by 10:30"

* * *

><p>Mike and Alex headed into the Aston Martin car.<p>

BEEP. BEEP. Mike pulled out his iPhone and saw a text message from Samantha. He read it: 'Wat^? mobinit 2 zuma. soi! but w/e. brb. bk. gtg. ttyl. xo. sam.'

Mike stared at the screen as if it were in hieroglyphics.

"I have no idea what this says," Mike said.

Alex took the phone from Mike and read, "It says `What up? Mobbing it to Zuma. So over it but whatever. Be right back. Back. Got to go. Talk to you later. kiss, hug. Sam."

"Let's hit the beach wingman," Mike smirked.

* * *

><p>A bonfire illuminated the night sky, music played, kids laid on blankets, played football and others splashed in the ocean.<p>

Meanwhile, Maggie and the Wonder Bras were seated by the fire.

Samantha started to say "We were on his myspace page. There's a picture of him jamming with the Chili Peppers at Coachella."

Jamie gossiped "I heard Timbaland wants to produce an album with him"

Lauren agreed "Yeah, but he turned him down to help orphans with Brangelina in Nambib-ib-bib...in Africa"

Samantha gasped "Oh my God! I bet he knows Justin"

Mike and a nervous Alex made their way down the sand.

Alex started to say "This looks boring. Let's go back to my house and play video games" Alex turned, but Mike grabbed his arm and turned him back.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"The beach is for the older, cool kids. I don't belong here," Alex admitted.

"What are you talking about? You're a basketball player. You're cool," Mike said trying to reassure him.

"I don't play basketball. I mean, I can play, I just don't play on the team," Alex said.

Mike was stunned. "I thought you were getting ready for the season?"

Alex stared at him, "I never told you that"

As a confused Mike and Alex approached the scene, boys called out to Mike, tapped his fist. Girls fawned over him. Mike's become a celebrity...and he's eating it up.

Lauren spotted Mike with Alex.

Lauren smiled, "Here he comes"

The Bras whipped their heads around, getting all dreamy.

Maggie scoffed, "Can he be any lamer? Using my little brother to get to me?"

Samatha sighed, "If that boy was an apple he'd be delicious."

Samantha leaped up, scurried over to Mike. Lauren and Jamie chased after her. Maggie shakes her head. As Mike and Alex approached the gathering, Alex freezed up.

"Oh, man. It's her. She's here," Alex whispered to Mike.

"Who?"

Alex nodded towards the fire. Seated with tons of friends was Nicole. Alex belched loudly.

"She's so pretty it makes me gassy," he sighed.

Mike stared at him and advised "Calm down. Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go over there and introduce yourself-"

Alex cut him off by saying, "She won't like me, Mark. I'm a loser"

Mike grabbed Alex by the shoulders.

"Why? Because Stan says so? You think Stan's a winner? He's going nowhere. You're a great kid. Any girl would be lucky to get your attention"

Alex looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really. And right now, there's a girl over there who's dying to meet you."

A determined look comes over Alex.

Alex smiled "Okay. What do I say?"

"Just introduce yourself. Then compliment her on something she never gets complimented on. Like if she has big, meaty, man hands tell her she should be a hand model-" Alex burped nervously cutting him off "And don't burp on her"

"I can do that"

Alex takes a deep breath, marched off just as Samantha ran up and threw her arms around Mike.

Samantha smiled, "You came! Why don't we take a walk somewhere private and play?"

Jamie and Lauren rush over.

Jamie shook her head "I don't think so, Sam. Mark promised me a walk on the beach."

Lauren smiled at him, "Walk with me. I've got less miles on me."

A full blown argument broke out between the Bras. Mike sees Maggie sitting by the fire alone, slipped out.

Alex stepped over to Nicole and suddenly lost confidence. As he turns to retreat, Nicole looked up

Nicole smiled at him, "Hi," Alex stopped, turned back around and blurted out "Hi, Alex. I'm Nicole" Nicole and her Friends giggle.

Nicole laughed, "You don't look like a Nicole."

"You have big, meaty man hands. You should be a hand model". The Girls' jaws dropped. Nicole hides her hands.

"Oh my God! Seriously!" Alex ripped a huge burp. The Girls ducked for cover.

"I think he got some on me!"

Alex, realizing what he did apologized "Wait. I'm sorry. I'm just real nervous and I've wanted to talk to you for so long. And Mark told me to compliment you on something you never get complimented on but I couldn't find anything because everything's so...perfect," Nicole and her friends melt.

"Do you want to sit down, Nicole?" Nicole scooted over making room next to her. Alex smiled.

Mike sat down besides Maggie.

"What do you want?" she said looking at him.

"Stan. Why are you dating him?" Mike asked.

Maggie raised her eyebrows, "Get to the point why don't you?"

"I'm serious. He's not a nice guy. Matter of fact he's a jackass."

"Don't talk about him like that. You don't even know him," Maggie said defending him.

"I know he bullies your brother," Mike said matter of factly.

Maggie looked at him, "Stan barely knows Alex exists. We're moving in together after graduation"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I thought you were going to Georgetown?"

"I'm going to Westwood Community College. Stan and I both are".

Mike felt angered that an astounding girl would date Stan and felt like yelling at her, but he didn't want to look bad in public, since one mistake could alter what people thought of him.

"Whatever," Mike said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Mike walked into the house, sees Scarlet and asked, "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing Mark, I was just dropping something off," Scarlet tossed the envelope on a table. "Our court date is the 27th. If he has anything to say, he can say it then" and with that, she left.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked.

"The envelope contained divorce papers," Ned explained. 'But what do you care? You're going to college, right? Life's going to be one big panty raid for you"

Mike feigned innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"I saw the applications in your room"

"You went though my room?" Mike asked.

"If you cleaned like I ask, I wouldn't have to. You can't be serious about this, can't you?" Ned asked.

"I know I'm going to be 17 and can't go back, so why not make the best of it?" Mike explained.

"Karmically speaking, in the next like you're coming back as a hemorrhoid," Ned laughed.

Mike scoffed and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Mike shoved the books into his locker when he noticed Stan approached him.<p>

"You like her don't you?" Stan asked.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. She told me you were trashing me at the beach"

'_Can't believe you got that all right_' Mike thought, "Leave her alone Stan, she's a good kid"

"I don't know how good she is yet, but after I find out, she's all yours," Stan replied and walked away, leaving Mike to want to pummel the kid.

* * *

><p>Mike slipped inside the empty classroom, slathers Krazy Glue all over Stan's desktop and chair. He sat just as the rest of the class filed in. Stan kissed Maggie and took his seat. Mike watched Stan leaned on his desk, placing a forearm and hand on the desktop.<p>

His phone beeped, so he checked it...it was a pix message, 3 perfect asses in tiny bikini bottoms. A wide-eyed Mike spun around in his seat to find the Wonder Bras smiling at him.

Mr Adam entered, "Settle people". Mr Adam scribbled a large equation on the blackboard. "This was your homework. Who can come up here and solve this for me? Anyone?"

Blank, uninterested faces. Scattered giggles. Adams tosses the chalk angrily on his desk.

"Not one person. Fine. Miss O'Donnell. Come up here and dazzle us with your brilliance"

Maggie rose nervously from her seat, shuffled to the front of the class. As she passed Stan, he lifted his fingers from the desktop...it's wet...he placed his wet fingers to the tip of his nose and smelled it. When Stan tried to remove his fingers from his nose...they were stuck. Stan tried to raise his other arm...stuck.

Stan yelled, "Stuck! I'm stuck! My fingers!" Stan stood, hunched...the chair glued to his butt. The desk was attached to his forearm and his fingers were stuck to his nose. The kids and Mike burst out laughing, broke out their video phones as Stan fumbled around, dragging the desk, panicking.

"Sit down, Stan! Sit down!"

"It's glue! I'm glued to everything!" he yelled

Jazz bounded out of his seat, grabbed hold of Stan's wrist.

"I'll get it off"

"No! No! Don't pull-!" RRRRIIIIPPPP. Jazz yanked. Stan's screams echoed.

Mike, wearing basketball gear and bouncing a basketball, stood in the middle of the court and saw Alex entered.

"I got your text. What's so important?" Alex asked.

"This year you're making the team. We practice everyday until try outs. That gives us a week and a half," Mike insisted.

"Forget it."

"Yeah, you're right. You probably don't have any skills anyway," Mike began to walk out.

"Hey! I got skills,"

Mike turned back, "So what's your problem? Is it Stan and his friends?"

"Just leave it alone"

"You don't need to be afraid of them, Alex."

Alex sighed, "I'm too small anyway."

Mike explained, "That's why we focus on your speed, dribbling and outside shot. Remember, it's not how big you are-"

"it's how big you play." Alex continued. "Where did you hear that?"

Mike shrugged "I don't know? Read it somewhere I guess. Be a sport. Show me what you got." he tossed Alex the ball. Alex began to dribble. Mike stepped up to defend. Alex dribbled quicker, through his legs.

"Alright. You got a little game," Mike admitted. WHAM. The doors slammed open. In walk Stan and his posse and a blood speckled band-aid covered the tip of Stan's nose.

"What are you 2 queers doing in my gym!" Stan demanded.

"Let's go, Alex."

Alex stopped dribbling. He and Mike moved towards the door when Stan and his posse blocked the way.

"I don't think so. You girls wanna play with the boys then let's play. 2 on 2," Stan smirked.

Mike looked at him, "We'll save you the embarrassment for try-outs."

Stan took the ball from Alex, turned his back and dribbled. "Come on, Ally. Embarrass me." While dribbling, Stan moved backwards, bumping into Alex's midsection, forcing Alex back.

"Back off, Stan," Mike said.

Alex took a deep breath, tired of being afraid. "It's okay. I got him." Alex threw his hands up, tried to defend the much bigger Stan. Stan easily backed Alex down, faking left and right.

Stan asked, "You ready? Here it comes." Stan spun, elbows high...POW...Alex caught one to the head and dropped. Stan shoots and scores. "2 points! And I was fouled!" Stan high 5's Jazz and Kevin.

Blinded by rage, Mike rushed to Stan...WHAM...tackled him hard to the floor. Jazz and Kevin threw Mike off Stan, punching and kicking him.

Coach Harvey, now 58, entered the gym, ran over to the fracas, pulled the boys apart. "Hey! That's enough! That's enough!"

Mike and a nervous Alex sat outside the principal's office. Mike held an ice pack to his eye.

"My mom's been in there a while. She's gonna be pissed," Alex said.

Mike thought of an idea, "Act like you're hurt and she won't be able to stay mad at you"

The door swung open. An elated Ned blew in,"Way to go, slugger! Get any shots in?"

The Secretary's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Freedman, your son has a black eye."

"Wuss!" Ned sat between Mike and Alex. "Hey, Alex. How you doing, buddy?"

"I'm okay I guess."

"Good. Good," Ned nudged Mike. "Nice going. How do I look? Anything in my teeth? How's my breath?" Ned flashed his pearly whites then blew on Mike.

The principal's door opens, an angry Scarlet stepped out.

"Hey, Scarlet. Exciting, isn't it? My first parent/principal conference," Ned said.

Scarlet looked sternly at Alex, "Fighting? What's gotten into you?"

Alex, deciding to take Mike's advice acted, "I can't talk, Mom. My jaw"

Scarlet melted, "My poor baby. And how about you, Mark?"

Scarlet bent down so she's eye to eye with Mike. She removed the ice pack...a purple shiner.

"Ouch. You poor thing. Does it hurt?" Scarlet strokes Mike's face.

If he was 37, Mike would lost himself in her caring, gentle touch, but... "Not anymore."

Scarlet stood, "Alex, I'll meet you at the car. I need to talk to Uncle Ned for a second."

Alex shuffled out of the office.

"Alex, I want to leave the office,"

* * *

><p>Mike strolled in, sat at a back table, pulled a college application from his knapsack. He took out a pen, placed the tip to the paper where it says `name' when he heard the muffled sound of crying. Mike rose, followed the sobs through the maze of stacks until he found, "Maggie?".<p>

She was seated on the floor, head hidden between her knees. Maggie looked up, saw Mike and quickly dried her eyes. "What do you want? To rub it in my face? Say I told you so?"

Mike stared at her, "You lost me?"

Maggie dropped her head back between her knees. "Stan dumped me" She bawled loudly.

Mike panicked, fearing the worst. "What happened? What did he do? You didn't..."

Maggie continued, "My mom was working last night. Stan came over with a box of-"

Mike slapped his palms over his ears. He was dreading the fact he's hearing all this and he didn't like the beauty in front of him crying.

Maggie asked, "What am I going to do? I can't live without him". Maggie took Mike's shirt, blew her nose on it.

"Maggie, did you two...you know...do... "

Maggie asked, "Do what?"

"That thing...that rabbits do a lot of and that a girl your age should never do and should only do when she's married,"

"Sex? No, that's why he dumped me!" Maggie bawled again.

Mike was currently silently celebrating, sat besides her, awkwardly patted her on the back. "There, there now. It's okay."

"Sure he was a jerk but he was there for me. Which is more than I can say for any other man in my life," Maggie sobbed uncontrollably.

Mike took a deep breath, calmed down and said, "When you're young everything seems like the end of the world. But it's not. It's just the beginning. And you might have to meet a few more jerks, but one day you'll meet a boy who treats you the way you deserve to be treated...like the sun rises and sets with you,"

Maggie stared at him, "You really think so?"

Mike smiled, "I know so"

Maggie threw her arms around Mike, hugged him tight.

Mike hugs her back. A moment he's never had with his daughter.

"You're so sweet," Maggie smiled.

"Anyways, I came over here to invite you to my party tonight," Mike said standing up.

"Yes, I would love to," Maggie smiled.

"Great"

"Thank you," Maggie said as she flung herself at Mike.

Mike didn't do anything and got attacked by Maggie's lips. '_I'm kissing my daughter!' _Mike thought. He knew this was wrong, that he shouldn't be kissing her, but she was so lovely and it was almost as if his body had a mind of its own.

The kiss soon ended and Mike smiled. He knew what he had to do.

Mike walked towards her and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, midway when I was writing, I had more interest in this story. Originally, I wanted to just finish it, so I can focus on my other stories, but I had a blast writing this and got some ideas for this.<strong>

**Yes, it is based on the plot line, even though one or two scenes seemed inappropriate and I fixed the grammar in this chapter, since the previous two chapter grammar weren't good.**

**However, I need people to review of what they think of this chapter or something, so I know people are actually reading this.**

**Sorry for not updating in exactly 3 months, but at least I rewarded it with a chapter around 5000 words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Body Over Mind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 17 again**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, okay, yeah I know. This is only like 100 words or something, but this story is done.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm going to make a story called Body Over Mind 2 that corresponds/based with/on this fic. It is not a sequel, call it...an alternate ending, I guess.**

**Body Over Mind 2 Summary- Imagine if Mike couldn't turn back 37. However, Mike...has dirty thoughts, but it's not easy to get rid of it when the Wonder Bras are around. **

**It'll be easier once you read it.**


End file.
